1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exploratory instruments and, more particularly, to a face tip assembly, or, or face tip, for endoscopic type instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopic type instruments have been developed to allow physicians and surgeons to view within a visually obscured portion of a body cavity. Physicians and surgeons in particular use endoscopic type instruments in a body to perform certain surgical procedures with limited trauma, disfiguration, expense, and hazards usually associated with conventional types of surgery performed through relatively large incisions.
The design and elements of a traditional face tip, or face tip assembly, of an endoscopic type instrument, either rigid, semi-rigid or flexible, has changed very little since the first one was introduced. Basically they all include one or more of the following input/output ports: a working channel port to introduce operating accessories, or operating tools, to perform a procedure; an optical image collector port, for example, a telescope port for viewing; a luminous conductor port, for example, an illumination fiberoptics port; and sometimes an irritation and suction channel port. It is believed that with conventional endoscopes, the accessories, or tools, are introduced before they can actually be observed within the urinary system. The conventional operating accessories exit port is located behind the optics created a “blind spot”; thus they enter the urinary system before the surgeon has visual control. In the medical setting, the exit of the accessories, or tools, on the instrument's side is typically very close to the urinary tract wall. The surgeon's lack of view of the natural curves of the ureter, caused by the blind spot, may possibly produce an inadvertent tear or perforation of the ureteral wall. Also, by exiting the operating tools on the side of the instrument, it obligates the surgeon to rotate the instrument in order to appropriately target the lesion, or the foreign body, to achieve the purpose of the exploration or the intervention. This maneuver or “frequent rotation” may possibly increase the risk of perforation and/or the inherent trauma by the instrument's insertion or pressure creating inflammation of the structures under exploration.
The light source for illuminating the site of interest is usually positioned outside the cavity. The light is communicated through the instrument by an illumination, or light conductor, usually formed of a fiber optic bundle. Conventional lenses for image collection and transmission, or coherent optical fiber bundles wherein the opposite ends of the fibers are identically ordered may be utilized.
Endoscopic type instruments may be constructed to have fluid channels which may serve a variety of different purposes. For example, in certain procedures on the lungs, the fluid channel provides an air passage to allow the lung to breathe. In other procedures, the fluid channel may be used to insufflate, or inflate, a cavity in the body for better access to obtain a better view. In other procedures, a supply of cleansing fluid, such as water, may be used to clear away undesirable contaminant fluid, such as blood, from a location to facilitate inspection or to clean the image collector. A suction line is often used for removing fluids from the site. A working tool channel provides for the insertion of various working implements, or accessories, through the instrument such as forceps, scissors, punches, electrodes, lasers, and the like.
An endoscopic type instrument may include a typically tubular shaped shaft connected to a handle and viewing assembly which typically provide a mechanical coupling to which a viewing apparatus is connected. The typical endoscopic type instrument may include fluid channels extending through the shaft which communicate with external fluid connections on the handle and the assembly. A working tool port on the handle and viewing assembly typically communicates with a working tool channel in the shaft and may include a clamp or other support device to hold the working tool in place. An illumination port typically communicates with a light source. The light is normally transmitted from the viewing end or proximal end of the instrument to a light directing lens, or lenses, at the distal end. An optical collector including an objective lens is positioned at the distal end and passes the image through the image conductor to the handle and viewing apparatus through which the operator views the section of the cavity of interest. The objective lens, if used, is typically fixed and may be oriented along the longitudinal axis of the shaft or be angled off-axis for a view to the side. Some endoscopic type instruments have a fixed combination of functions, while others may be adapted to allow a selection of functions from a variety of working tools and viewing methodologies.
The handle and viewing apparatus of endoscopic type instruments usually accommodate various adapters for connecting various types of video, or other imaging, devices. In some cases, all image multiplexer is utilized to separate the image for simultaneous display on an optical viewer used for direct viewing and a video imager to televise or record the procedure.